


Last One Standing

by TrashBish13



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashBish13/pseuds/TrashBish13
Summary: A dream I decided to turn into a one shot.





	Last One Standing

           You had come with a group of young adults like you.  The plan was to rebuild and fix up Crystal Lake to hopefully get it up and running. You had even planned on being a camp counselor once it was done.  Your group was going to be there for several months and as the group became lazy in their work, you only became more hardworking and determined.  What you hadn’t planned was the legends being true. The legend of Jason Vorhees.

* * *

           Tonight, my colleagues had built a large bonfire to burn away a lot of the dead brush we had dug up that day.  We sat around the fire, joking and telling goofy stories as one does.  That’s when one of the guys started to tell the story of Jason Vorhees, how he had died at Crystal Lake and now killed anyone who bothered his resting place.  Of course, no one had believed him and we all laughed about it.  At least until later that night.

           As the hours of the night passed someone had been killing off each of my colleagues.  I had found one with a chainsaw whirring away that had him pinned to the tree.  Another was in the camp counselor bedroom with the bed folded in half on them. Each person I found was more gruesome than the last.  That’s when I heard the thudding footsteps that I didn’t recognize.  I turned to look behind me and there was a tall and muscular man wearing a hockey mask.  Even in the dark I could see that his skin wasn’t a normal color but grey and looked warped.  My eyes looked down him, spying the machete in his hand.

           “Jason Vorhees.”  I muttered under my breath as I started to back away with my eyes locked on him.  His feet moved forward, thudding against the ground as he did.  I turned and ran into the woods, aiming for the thickest parts to hopefully find a place to hide.  I had found a large tree with several small bushes around it that I hid behind.  I’m not sure how much time passed but I stood up and leaned against the tree.  My hand clutched at my heart and I could feel it racing in my chest.

           Somehow, out of nowhere, the lumbering man came from around the tree and stood towering in front of me.  Any screams or words I had was stuck in my throat.  My body felt as if it was shutting down as I only grabbed onto the tree when I should have run away.  His head tilted to the side almost as if he was curious.  That’s when I noticed his machete was sheathed into his belt.  One of his hands hesitantly reached out to me, going to my hair.  Most of me had accepted I wasn’t going to live and I thought this was it, him snapping my neck or squishing my head between his hands.

           Instead he started running his fingers through my hair.  His fingers went through my hair to my cheek.  His fingertips felt cold, but his actions were tender.  That’s when he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder.  One of his arms wrapped around my legs as he carried me back towards the camp.  I squirmed and tried to plea with him to put me down, but he said nothing.  No grunts or simple words.  

           We came back into the camp and he brought me to a building the group hadn’t touched yet.  Inside looked like a make shift home and in the corner was a shrine with what looked like a shriveled, decayed human head.  In the other corner was a bed he set me down on.  I watched as he went over to a dresser, tugging opened the top drawer and peering inside.  Finally, he came back to me and held up my left hand.  He slipped a simple band on my ring finger then on his own left hand put a similar looking band on his ring finger.  Did he just propose and wed us at the same time?

            I didn’t have much time to think about it as he climbed on the bed.  As he crawled over me his face dipped into the crook of my neck.  He made no noise, but I did as one of his hands groped at my chest which made me moan softly.  He had such a firm grip at first but as he massaged my breasts he became gentle.  Soon he was lifting up my shirt and my bra. For a few seconds he stared at my breasts until he grabbed at his mask.  He slipped it off and set it to the side, revealing his face to me.  His skin was actually a gray color and wrinkled in some places.  Parts looked decompose like part of his lip, on his cheek bone and on the corner of his forehead.  His eyes looked slightly sunken into his face but the way he stared sent a shiver down my spine.  A good shiver.  They were fierce and menacing but innocent at the same time.

             Then he kissed me.  It felt odd with part of his lip missing but he continued being gentle. Clumsy even as if it was his first time. Maybe it was?  I didn’t care though as he continued kissing me and my body relaxing under him.  His hand trailed to the hem of my pants, working at the zipper and button.  My own hands reached out to unbutton his top and soon we were both undressed.  For a moment we stopped and stared at one another.  His body was gray, muscular with bits that looked decayed, and even bloated in some areas as if he had been in the water far too long.  Even his cock had that bloated look despite being rock hard.

               He eased me onto my back again and I felt his cock poking between my legs.  His head tilted curiously again, and I seemed to know what he was asking.  I nodded and shortly after he was slipping himself into me. When I first moaned he paused, like was concerned if he had hurt.  I rocked my hips and he seemed to understand I was enjoying it, so he continued to slide into me until he was fully inside me.  He was girthy and a pleasurable size that filled me just right.  Even as he thrusted into me he made no sound but soon the cabin was filled with the noises of our skin slapping together and my moans. He was still trying to be gentle until I finally begged for him to go harder.

                In a firm grip he tilted my hips upward then put his hands next to my head as he started to thrust into me much harder than before.  At the new angle he had my hips he reached far enough in to sting a little.  It was perfect.  I held onto him as I moaned loudly and felt my climax building up.  I could feel myself tightening around him which only made him more determined as his pace quickened.  After a few minutes my orgasm took over my body.  My body tensed and twitched as I moaned out his name over and over.  

                Despite him making any noise his face would twitch into a grimace the longer he went.  He buried his face into my neck as his thrusts became short and erratic.  With one final thrust his hips slammed into mine and I felt the heat of his cum as his cock twitched.  After a few seconds he slid himself out, making me gasp, then laying next to me.  His arm wrapped around me, rolling me onto my side and putting me flush to his body.  I could feel him nuzzling his face into the back of my neck and after a few minutes his breathing had slowed down enough for me to know he was asleep.

                 I could have gotten away, but I didn’t. Not because I was tired but something in me was happy and content.  I fell asleep next to him and woke up in the morning to him gently running his hand along my side.  I rolled over to face him which seemed to surprise him as his eyes widened a little. My hand cupped his cheek softly and I gave him a kiss.  He leaned into the kiss, his arm pulling me close to him.  We laid there for some time as he ran his hand over me I think curiously and happy.

                Eventually we did get up and dressed again.  I watched him lumber around the camp ground. With everyone dead I wasn’t sure on what to do but I continued doing simple fix ups.  At one point he stopped walking around and watched me.  I hadn’t even noticed him watching until I looked up from fixing a garden into a window that showed his reflection.  I turned to look at him and he got closer.  He knelt down next to me and started working on the spot I hadn’t gotten to.  I couldn’t help but to smile as I watched him a little bit then got back to what I was doing.

                Weeks passed, and the camp was looking better each day.  I learned how strong he was as we fixed everything.  The first time I had to go into town for supplies I knew I didn’t have to go back.  I could go back to a normal life, but I went back and every time I went out I came back. Throughout the time we would work on the camp he would have sex with me be it outside, in a building, or by the lake. I thoroughly enjoyed the time together and when we finally finished fixing the camp we took a walk together, admiring the work we had done.  We stood in the center of the camp after walking around and as he put an arm around me I couldn’t have been more thankful to have been the last one standing.


End file.
